Everything’s just nonsense
by AngelFireSpirit
Summary: Chaotic and nonsense is all that can be produced from this little stunt but that didn’t stop them, one night in a Club can do so much to someone’s self respect.


**Title: Everything's just nonsense**

**Summary**: Chaotic and nonsense is all that can be produced from this little stunt but that didn't stop them, one night in a Club can do so much to someone's self respect.

**Author: OMG dis is ma second Fanfic im sooo happy, once again it will be a one shot (mainly cause I need more confidence in ma story writing lol) plez r&r and I hope u like it.**

**And now Kurz will do the disclaimer.**

**Kurz:** Okay dudes, this story should have only me in it but because of my behaviour in the past AngelFireSpirit wouldnt let me so to compromise ive been asked to do this and-

**Author:** GET ON WIT IT!

**Kurz:**Alright alright. AngelFireSpirit doest own Full Metal Panic so dont be to upset if u feel it doesnt match the original, hers is just fan based and-

**Author:** We get the point!

**Kurz:** Fine! Now on with the story. In the background _I thought you said i could say wot i wanted_

**Author:** Background_ I lied_

**Genre: **Humour, and a splash of romance

**Rating: **K+

**Ages: **They've just started Uni so im guessing 18/19

* * *

"Sousuke! Wait up dude" shouted Kurz running after the mercenary. Pretending not to hear Sousuke carried on walking "I said wait up!" Kurz shouted again, catching up the two walked in silence, Kurz was the first to speak "so, im going to the Club later with Melissa and Kaname, and wondered if u wanted to come?" no response "you don't have to if you don't want to! I mean I wont complain id have to beauties with me" grinning at the thought, still no response, _hmmm ways to convince him? Got it!_ "oh and did I mention Kaname asked if you were coming and I said yes and she said that shed make herself look really special" okay_ so that wasn't the hole truth, yes she did ask if he was coming but she never said she make herself look special, _bingo a reaction "I'll come!", "excellent so I'll meet you outside the entrance hall at seven with Kaname and Mel?" "Whatever", rolling his eyes Kurz sped off to look for Melissa.

Later that evening the four met up at the entrance "so which Club are we going to?" asked Kaname not seeing Sousuke blush at the sight of her (she wasn't wearing anything that special just a black skit just above the knees and a sky blue blouse, and a necklace Sousuke gave her for her last birthday, probably why he was blushing) she turned around and smile at him, not responding like usual she gave up and turned away, the four left to go to the Club.

At the Club

"What will you be ordering sir?" asked the bar tender "A Large pint my good man, Mel?" "Same, Kaname what will you be having?" "Oh um can I have a Bacardi Breezer Tropical please" "Very well and you sir?" asked the bar tender to Sousuke "an orange juice" walking away Kurz stopped the bar tender, both leaned in and Kurz whispered "add a bit of Vodka to the orange juice" and with that the bar tender walked off.

Not long after all four had consume 5 Large Pints of Beer, 2 Vodka Tonics, 6 Bacardi Breezer's and 2 lemonades with scotch. They were all rather drunk apart from Melissa. Suddenly Kurz and Sousuke leapt onto the bar and burst out into song, their slurred off key version of I will survive made many of the other customers wince and laugh "First I was afraid I was petrified, kept thinking I could never live without you by my side, but I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong and I grew strong I learned how to carry on!" slurred Kurz "and now your back from outer space I just walked in to find you here with milk upon your face! I should and changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key, If I had know for just one second you'd be back to bother me, go on now go don't walk to the bowl just turn around now cause your not welcome anymore, weren't you the one who said my cereal was a bore, you thought it'd crumble, you said it tasted no good anymore!" slurred Sousuke "Oh no, not I, I will survive as long as I eat Weetabix I know I will stay alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my cereal to give and I'll survive I will survive!" shouted Kurz "It took all the strength I had not to fall apart kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken bowl and I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry Now I hold my head up high and you see me somebody new I'm not that chained up little person still feeding you and so you felt like dropping in

and just expect me to be free now I'm saving all my cereal for someone who's loving me!" shouted Kurz and Sousuke "go on now go don't walk to the bowl just turn around now cause your not welcome anymore, weren't you the one who said my cereal was a bore, you thought it'd crumble, you said it tasted no good anymore" shouted Kurz "Oh no, not I, I will survive as long as I eat Weetabix I know I will stay alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my cereal to give and I'll survive I will survive!" slurred Sousuke, "go on now go don't walk to the bowl just turn around now cause your not welcome anymore, weren't you the one who said my cereal was a bore, you thought it'd crumble, you said it tasted no good anymore!" slurred Sousuke "Oh no, not I, I will survive as long as I eat Weetabix I know I will stay alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my cereal to give and I'll survive I will survive!" shouted Kurz "It took all the strength I had not to fall apart kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken bowl and I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry Now I hold my head up high and you see me somebody new I'm not that chained up little person still feeding you and so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free now I'm saving all my cereal for someone who's loving me!" shouted Kurz and Sousuke "go on now go don't walk to the bowl just turn around now cause your not welcome anymore, weren't you the one who said my cereal was a bore, you thought it'd crumble, you said it tasted no good anymore" shouted Kurz "Oh no, not I, I will survive as long as I eat Weetabix I know I will stay alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my cereal to give and I'll survive I will survive!" slurred Sousuke and Kurz, everyone in the Club erupted with applause and Kurz and Sousuke jumped down from the bar.

Laughing Sousuke went up to Kaname who was laughing "that was very good Sousuke" smiling brightly "Why thank you" they turned to see Kurz trying to persuade Melissa to dance "Im not dancing with you Kurz!" shouted Melissa over the music "Go on it'll be fun" pulling Melissa to the dance floor Kurz started to dance (author: or at least he called it dancing lol) "Do you think she needs saving?" asked Kaname "Nah Melissa can handle herself" turning round to face her Sousuke asked "Kaname would you like to dance?", "Id love to Sousuke" the two walked to the dance floor (Author: It is one of those Clubs were you can dance). There was a slow song playing when they started dancing, Kaname rested her head on Sousuke's shoulder and he leaned his head on top of hers "Kaname" he whispered in her ear "hmmm" "I just wanted to tell you that ummm… how do I put this?" she looked up into his eyes and smiled "Kaname i..lo...love you" her smile grew and she drew him into a kiss "I love you too" she whispered when they parted. They rested their heads together when they heard a load noise looking round at Melissa and Kurz She had just slapped him and he was rubbing his cheek "I told you she could handle herself" laughing the two continued to dance.

The next morning Sousuke woke up to find he wasn't in his room, confused he sat up and looked around. He heard the door slid open and turned to find Melissa standing in the door way "good your finally awake" she laughed at his confused expression "You passed out by the entrance after we got you down from the lamp post" "Lamp post?", "You don't remember? You climbed it and started signing YMCA, then Kurz climbed another one and joined in" no response as usual. After a moment of silence he spoke "Was Kaname alright?" "Yeah she had already passed out when you started taking your clothes of" laughing she left him to get dressed.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down when she handed him some tea "I take it you can't remember?" no response "Hey im running late so ill let you see yourself out. Bye" she left him sitting there for a while and he got up and put his shoes on to leave. He slid open the door and walked right into Kaname who hadn't recovered after the nights events "Oh sorry Kaname" smiling he helped her up off the floor "thanks" smiling they walked to the entrance were Melissa and Kurz were "Hey Kaname you ok" asked Kurz "Yeah just tired" laughing Melissa turned to them "Im surprised you aren't embarrassed to talk to one another after last night" Kurz, Kaname and Sousuke looked at her "lets just say there was a lack of clothing from these two pointing at Sousuke and Kurz and a lot of kissing from you two pointing at Sousuke and Kaname Kaname turned to Sousuke and started to get angry "ill give you to the count of three" slowly taking out the large paper fan Sousuke started to whimper and bolted for the door "YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" shouted Kaname. Melissa and Kurz were left standing there, Kurz reached his arm around her "Kurz if you don't remove your arm I will permently remove it from you!" he instantly let go and the two walked to the head quarters leaving Sousuke and Kaname outside chasing one another laughing.

x---- The End ----x

I hope you like it plez r&r.


End file.
